Nuestro propio mundo
by Paulitxuss
Summary: Si en nuestro mundo, no puede existir, que exista en el nuestro propio.
1. Capitulo 1

10 de Agosto, en las afueras de Londres, en una casa abandonada de la que no quedan casi los cimientos, se encuentra un chico de 17 años. Rubio, de ojos grises y aparentemente fríos como el hielo, rostro de un pálido enfermizo y bastante demacrado. En la habitación más alta de la casa, la buhardilla, pero sin embargo la más lúgubre, está él. Esperando que todo pase, o que por lo menos acabe todo el infierno por el que esta pasando. De repente, un ruido en la planta baja, lo alarma de alguien hay en la casa.

"Ha pasado, me han descubierto, vienen a por mi"

Se quedó en su rincón, esperando lo inevitable, según lo que el creía. Oía pasos por las escaleras, oía como alguien se dirigía con total seguridad hacía la puerta de la buhardilla. Tenía miedo. No quería morir. Sabía que en la vida no había sido ni mucho menos una persona que se le pudiese tachar de bondadoso, comprensivo mi mucho menos de haber elegido los caminos correctos, pero no quería que todo acabase. Aún le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, varias que comprender, muchas por sentir y demasiadas por las que luchar.

Cerró los ojos cuando el individuo o individua abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su lugar. A pesar de que seguía con los ojos cerrados, sabía que aquella persona ya se encontraba de pie ante él.

-Si quieres matarme, hazlo ya, déjate de tonterías- dijo Draco en un susurro casi imperceptible  
-Nada más lejos de la realidad, señor Malfoy- dijo el anciano profesor. El muchacho abrió los ojos inmediatamente al oír la voz de aquella persona que tan inesperada era para él en esos momentos.  
-¿Qué hace usted aquí? Creí que eran otra vez..."ellos"  
-¿Por qué pensabas eso?  
-¿Me lo esta diciendo en serio? Por favor, soy un mortífago que se fugó en el peor momento de todos. Eso no se puede hacer. Una vez tienes la marca, te comprometes a servir siempre al Señor Oscuro, y yo no lo he hecho. Llevó huyendo durante un tiempo, y más de una vez me han encontrado.  
-Pero el Señor Oscuro ya no está Draco.- dijo Dumbledore  
-Ya lo sé, pero hay miles de mortífagos y fanáticos de él sedientos de venganza contra quienes fuimos unos cobardes y huimos.  
-Tú no fuiste un cobarde, fuiste inteligente al darte cuenta a tiempo de que ese no era tu lugar.  
-¿Y de que me sirve ser inteligente? Todo lo que tenía lo he perdido: Mis amigos, mi dinero, mi casa, mi prestigio… y hasta a mi madre he perdido. Todo por ser inteligente.  
-No has perdido a tu madre, no esta muerta, ni los mortífagos la atraparon, como tú crees.  
-¿Entonces donde esta?  
-Esta a salvo en uno de los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix, protegida por magos expertos que no dejarán que le ocurra nada.  
-¿Qué quiere de mí?- preguntó Draco receloso.  
-Ofrecerte ayuda Draco.  
-No necesito ayuda de nadie- contestó él de malas maneras.  
-Si que la necesitas. Tienes apenas diecisiete años, y ya vives huyendo de mala manera, vives en una casa a la que se le caen las paredes, y por tu aspecto ni comes ni bebes lo suficiente. Esa no es vida para un chaval Draco.  
-¿Y que propone? Ningún lugar es seguro para mí  
-Si que hay un lugar seguro, de hecho, hay varios. Solo es cuestión de que te dejes ayudar.  
-¿Y si acepto su ayuda que? ¿Qué me pasaría? ¿A dónde me llevarían?  
- A un cuartel de la Orden, supongo. Aunque no me voy a aventurar a afirmarlo, pueden pasar muchas cosas. Bueno ¿Qué me dices joven Malfoy? ¿Aceptaras mi ayuda, o la rechazarás para seguir viviendo en las condiciones en las que vives?

Draco se paró a pensarlo unos minutos. No le hacía la más mínima gracia aceptar la ayuda de nadie, ni depender de las personas. Él era un Malfoy, los Malfoy se valen por sí mismos, sin necesitar a nadie. Pero pensándolo bien, ser un Malfoy atraía muchos mas problemas que ventajas. Casi no poder sonreír, decir o expresarse por si mismo, no recibir muestras de cariño, que esperen siempre lo mejor de él, sin dar margen de error… no era algo que echaría en falta si aceptase la ayuda que Dumbledore. Ganaría más de lo que perdería, podría llevar una vida más o menos normal, podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que ningún mortifago loco se le podría echar encima al doblar la esquina de la calle.

-Vale, acepto- dijo el chico al fin.  
-Me alegro mucho, has hecho lo correcto. Entonces pongámonos en marcha, en esta casa ya no hacemos nada.

Draco se levantó con dificultad, y se puso en marcha con el profesor pisándole los talones.

-Un momento, tengo que dar parte de los acontecimientos- dijo de repente Dumbledore. Sacó su varita, e invocó un patronus. Luego dejo un mensaje que el fénix llevaría hasta el destinatario.- Arthur, ya sabes de lo que estuvimos hablando. Todo sigue, la cosa va bien. Llegaré esta noche.  
-¿Quién es Arthur?- preguntó Draco, al que el nombre le sonaba, pero no sabia de que.  
-Eso da igual ahora.- contesto zanjando la conversación.

En la sala de abajo, se desaparecieron, cosa que le pareció estúpida a Draco, pues podrían haberlo hecho en la de arriba. Aparecieron en una casa de aspecto viejo, que en la entrada tenía un horrendo y ridículo paragüero hecho con una pierna de troll. No hizo ninguna pregunta de acerca de donde estaban, estaba demasiado ocupado mirándolo todo. Siguió a Dumbledore hasta una estancia que estaba seguro era la cocina.

-Hola Molly, hola Arthur- saludó el profesor a las dos personas que estaban en la sala.

Entonces Draco se acordó. Esas dos personas eran los padres Weasley. Esa familia de traidores a la sangre, siempre le hacía hervir la sangre, pero ahora le daba igual. Por él como si llevaban una magnifica vida en el campo rodeados de amapolas silvestres, como si se morían. Ambos parecían un tanto nerviosos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Dumbledore al notar el nerviosismo del matrimonio.  
-Es que veras, ha surgido un imprevisto. Ha habido cambio de planes, y no hemos podido contactar contigo, no sabemos porque, porque llegó tu patronus…El caso es que ha surgido un imprevisto.  
-¿Qué imprevisto?  
-Resulta que calculé mal, no me acordé de que había más personas, no cabemos. Están Bill, Fleur, la hermana de Fleur, Charlie, su novia Rebeca, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, su amiga Luna, Ron, Hermione y Harry, además mañana llegará Neville Longbotton. El chico no cabe Dumbledore- dijo Molly mirando a Draco.

Draco se quedó como si no hubiese oído casi nada. Solo había escuchado los nombres del Trío Dorado, y que el no cabía ¿Pero donde? En esos momentos entraron por la puerta los integrantes del trío y la pequeña Weasley, que, al verle, se quedaron asombrados, igual que él.


	2. Capitulo 2

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Ron mirando a Malfoy de malas maneras.

-Eso mismo me preguntó yo- dijo el rubio  
-Bueno chicos, este no es el lugar mejor para hablar, además tengo que hablar a solas con la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy- dijo Dumbledore- Seguidme por favor- dijo a los dos chicos, que le siguieron obedientes hasta una sala vacía.

Hermione no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. De repente se había encontrado con Draco Malfoy en medio de la cocina, cuando supuestamente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra al huir en la lucha de Hogwarts y dejar de lado a los mortífagos. Draco estaba en la misma situación. En una casa que ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, rodeado de traidores a la sangre, la comadreja, el gafotas, la sangresucia y más gente. ¿Qué demonios hacia el aquí?

-Sentaos- les dijo Dumbledore señalándoles dos mullidas sillas.  
-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- preguntó Draco rápidamente  
-Como ambos sabéis- dijo Dumbledore ignorando al rubio- aunque el señor oscuro haya sido vencido, todavía quedan muchos mortífagos que consiguieron escapar, y que todavía andan sueltos por ahí, sedientos de venganza…  
-Ya, y que lo diga, llevo mucho tiempo huyendo por culpa de ello.  
-¿Huyendo?- preguntó Hermione atónita- Yo creía que habías huido del país y te habías ido a alguna isla paradisíaca con montones de chicas a tu alrededor, es mas tu estilo.  
-Pues fíjate que no Granger, tu que tan lista eres has fallado. Pero claro, que se puede esperar de una sangre…- se paró al darse cuenta de que Dumbledore también estaba en la sala, y no le convenía hacer enfadar a Granger en esos momentos-…de alguien como tú.  
-Cierra tu estúpida y enorme bocaza hurón albino- le contestó al castaña.  
-Por favor, chicos, un poco de seriedad, esto no son los pasillos del colegio.  
-Lo siento- dijeron los dos a la vez  
-Bueno, viendo las circunstancias, creo que esto que diré no os gustará, pero creo que es la mejor opción…  
-¿De que habla profesor?- preguntó Hermione  
-Draco corre un grave peligro, van a por él, y no van a descansar hasta verle muerto.  
-Que consuelo- dijo el rubio  
-Por eso, como aquí no cabe por exceso de gente, voy a mandarle a otra parte donde dudo mucho que le busquen. Y ahí es donde entra usted, señorita Granger.  
-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella extrañada  
-Porque el señor Malfoy se quedará a vivir en su casa hasta que empiece el curso, señorita Granger  
-¿QUEEEEE?- exclamaron los dos a la vez levantándose.  
-Esto no puede ser, tiene que ser una broma- dijo Hermione al borde de un ataque de ansiedad  
-No quiero pasar lo que queda de verano con…esta- dijo mirando con desprecio a Hermione  
-¡Ni yo contigo! Por favor Dumbledore, tiene que haber…otra manera- suplicó la chica  
-Usted siempre dijo que quería ayudar a la orden, ser útil, pues así lo es. Evidentemente no la voy a obligar, pero en verdad ayudaría mucho.

Hermione se quedó pensando durante un minuto. No le hacía la más mínima gracia tener que compartir verano y casa con Draco Malfoy, pero Dumbledore se lo había pedido a ella, es decir, confiaba en la chica. Lo pasaría mal, por supuesto. Tener que soportar a una persona que durante años se ha dedicado a insultarte y humillarte, en tu propia casa, no es de lo mejor precisamente. Pero dijo que ayudaría a la Orden en todo lo posible, y eso iba a hacer.

-Vale, acepto. Supongo que si usted me lo pide será por algo- aceptó finalmente la chica.  
-¿¡Pero por qué narices tengo que ir a su estúpida casa!?- gritó Draco muy alterado  
-Si te dejo en la calle solo, irán a por ti, tengo que protegerte Draco. Tú no te mereces todo esto, no lo has buscado. Tienes esa marca en la muñeca por lo que ser un Malfoy acarrea, pero se que de ser por ti, no habrías elegido tenerla.  
-¿Y por que no me lleva con mi madre?  
-Creo que ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Ahora esta en su mano aceptar o no.- le dijo Dumbledore

Draco se lo pensó. Dumbledore tenía razón, tarde o temprano los mortífagos libres le acabarían encontrando, y no se iba a arriesgar. Pero por otra parte estaba la sangresucia de Granger. Sería casi imposible soportarla en la misma casa y no morir en el intento, pues esa chica le ponía enfermo. Pero a lo mejor, podría pasárselo bien jorobándola la vida. En Hogwarts sus amigos siempre la defendían, pero esta vez estarían solo él y Granger, y solo sería un mes.  
-Vale, viviré con Granger, será…divertido- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica, que a Hermione no gustó nada.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

Hermione aún no se acababa de creer que fuese a pasar lo que le quedaba de verano con Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo. Serían unos días espantosos, por supuesto, pero ella quería ayudar. Ahora mismo se encontraba con el rubio en la chimenea de la Mansión Black, a punto de volver a su casa. Echó una última ojeada a sus amigos, que después de saber que Hermione tenía que alojar en su casa a Draco Malfoy durante el verano, le desearon lo mejor, y su más sincero pésame. Unos segundos después, los dos chicos se desvanecían en las llamas para ir a parar a un salón muy grande y moderno. (. )

-Vaya Granger, ¿Tus padres tienen dinero no?- dijo Draco examinando la estancia.  
-Si. Bueno, aparte de dentistas, son los directores del hospital donde trabajan. No nos falta dinero.- Hizo una pausa y prosiguió.- ¿Quieres que te enseñe tu habitación o te vas a quedar ahí plantado?  
-Prefiero que me enseñes la habitación, al fin y al cabo, es el lugar donde me pasaré la mayor parte del día.  
-Espero de corazón que sea así.

De camino a las habitaciones pasaron por la cocina, que era en tonos marrones y de muy grandes dimensiones, con un ventanal por el que entraba la luz. Luego subieron a la planta de arriba. La primera puerta que se veía era la de la habitación de los padres de Hermione. Giraron por el pasillo y se encontraron tres puertas.

-Dumbledore me dijo que tu habitación estaría lista para cuando llegases. Bueno, comprobémoslo.-La chica abrió la puerta de la derecha y se encontró con una estancia decorada en verde, como el color de la casa del rubio, también muy espaciosa y bien decorada (.)  
-Vaya, no está mal, desde luego yo me esperaba algo mucho peor viniendo de ti Granger. ¿Y el baño?  
-Esta puerta de aquí- contestó la chica señalando la puerta del medio- Desgraciadamente toca compartir Malfoy.  
-No me jodas, vaya mierda. Pues vamos a tener que poner un horario- dijo mientras abría la puerta. Normalmente ese baño era para Hermione solo, pero ahora era más grande (.ar/wp-content/uploads/2009/10/Ba%C3%) Tenia dos lavabos, un jacuzzi y una ducha.- Lo bien que me lo solía pasar yo con las chicas en el jacuzzi del baño de prefectos de Hogwarts, que tiempos aquellos…  
-Pobrecillo, desde luego te ha tocado sufrir mucho.  
-Bastante. ¿Y tu habitación? Quiero verla.- Y abrió la única puerta que quedaba. La habitación de la chica era espaciosa, decorada en colores morados. Tenía una cama muy grande, un tocador, estanterías con libros, una pequeña banqueta, y un escritorio con un portátil. (./_KZYjBtEY_rU/SnzgV9ShOzI/AAAAAAAABnk/HdGxwy2ORRA/s1600-h/purple_)- Una cama demasiado grande a mi parecer Granger- le dijo el chico.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Por que las camas grandes están para compartirlas. ¿Me pillas o te hago un dibujito?- dijo sarcásticamente  
-Te pillo Malfoy, muchas gracias por el consejo, pero no creo que te importe con quien comparto cama.  
-Evidentemente con nadie  
-¿Y tu que coño sabes?  
-Pues lo suficiente, basándome en toodos los novios que has tenido en Hogwarts. Es más, me apuesto veinte galeones a que aún eres virgen.  
-Pues ya me los puedes ir dando Malfoy  
-¿No eres virgen?- preguntó él atónito  
-No, no soy como tú crees que soy.  
-No me lo creo  
-Pues lamentablemente solo hay una forma de comprobarlo, y ni tú ni yo estamos dispuestos a eso así que… si te lo crees bien, y si no pues mira, haz lo que te salga de las narices.- dicho esto se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta delante de las narices de Draco

Hermione se desplomo sobre su cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Cómo había acabado hablando sobre su vida sexual con Malfoy? Nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, bueno si, con Ginny, pero sin muchos detalles. Su primera vez fue con Ron, cuando estaban saliendo el año pasado. No fue mal, pero tampoco bien, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ni con el sexo conseguía sentir algo más que amistad por Ron. Ahora todo estaba olvidado, y volvían a ser amigos como antes.

-Granger me voy a duchar, lo digo para que lo sepas y controles tu deseo de entrar y verme desnudo- dijo Malfoy al otro lado de la puerta al cabo de un rato.  
-¡Ahogate en el jacuzzi imbecil!  
-Lo siento, no te daré el gusto.

En esos momentos Hermione oyó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse en la planta de abajo: sus padres habían llegado. Fue corriendo a saludarles.

-¡Papá, mamá!  
-Hola preciosa ¿Qué tal? ¿Hace mucho que habéis llegado tu y el chico?- preguntó Marc, el padre de Hermione  
-¿Cómo sabes ya lo de Malfoy?  
-Nos lo dijo Dumbledore hace unos días. Al parecer estaba preparado para cualquier inconveniente, y nos pidió que si el chico se podía quedar, que era muy importante. Nosotros accedimos, por supuesto.  
-Bueno, vale, así me ahorro la explicación  
-¿Dónde esta el chico?- pregunto la madre de Hermione, Isabel.  
-Duchándose, y se llama Draco. Aunque no creo que tengáis ocasión de charlar mucho con él, porque entre que él dice que se va a quedar en su habitación todo el día y que vosotros os marcháis muy pronto y llegáis tarde…  
-¿Por qué se quiere quedar en su habitación?- preguntó Marc  
-Porque no nos soportamos papá. Desde el día que entramos a Hogwarts hemos sido enemigos. Así que cuanto menos nos tengamos que ver, mejor para ambos.  
-Eso es una tontería cariño, ya sois lo suficientemente mayores como para seguir con eso- le dijo Isabel a su hija.  
-Me da igual mamá, el odio que siento hacia el nuca cambiará, tenlo por seguro


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ese primer día de convivencia pasó para ambos rápidamente. Casi ni se miraban, ni se dirigían la palabra ni daban muestras de saber que estaban uno al lado del otro.  
Los padres de Hermione intentaban pasar el mayor tiempo en casa para que la chica no pasase tanto tiempo sola con Draco. El chico se comportaba muy bien, fingido claro, cuando los señores Granger estaban delante, pero después no hacía más que provocar que a Hermione le entraran ataques de nervios, cosa que divertía mucho al rubio. Pero lo peor fue que los padres de Hermione se tuvieron que marchar a Bélgica por un viaje de negocios, durante 10 días, dejando a Hermione desprotegida ante las burlas del chico.

-Bueno Granger, nos hemos quedado solos.  
-Si, me he dado cuenta.  
-Tengo hambre.  
-¿Y yo que quieres que le haga?  
-Pues hacer la comida.  
-No soy tu sirvienta Malfoy. Haré la comida cuando sea la hora de comer.  
-"Hare la comida cuando sea la hora de comer."- imitó Malfoy a la castaña con voz repelente.- Vaya mierda de anfitriona que eres.  
-Tú eres una mierda de persona, en general.  
-¿Tu que sabes de cómo soy yo sangresucia?- inquirió Malfoy irritado y enfadado ante las palabras de la chica  
-Por lo que has demostrado durante todos estos años. Te has dedicado a insultarme a mí y a mis amigos. Bueno, en realidad a todo el mundo que no fuese tu querida Parkinson, los imbéciles de Crabbe y Goyle o Zabini. No creo que se les pueda considerar amigos a ninguno de ellos, así que ¿Qué te queda? Aparte de la súper marca tenebrosa de la que tan orgulloso estás.  
-No hables de lo que no sabes, comelibros de biblioteca. Yo no estoy orgulloso de la puñetera marca, si no…- pero el sonido de unos golpecitos en la ventana los distrajeron, y el chico no acabó su frase. Hermione reconoció la lechuza de Ron, Pigwideon, y corrió a abrirle la ventana. Desató la carta de la pata del animal, y la leyó:

**Hola Hermione, espero que estés bien, y que no lo estés pasando **  
**demasiado mal con el hurón botador.**  
**Aquí todos te echamos mucho de menos, las vacaciones sin ti no son lo mismo, de verdad.**  
**Dumbledore me ha encargado que te diga que enseñes a Malfoy a llevar una vida normal como muggle, así que según dice, tienes que llevarlo por ejemplo al "tupermarcardo" y a comprar ropa que no llame la atención.**  
**Pronto te escribiré otra carta, no te vamos a dejar incomunicada con el mundo mágico con ese Malteñido en casa, tranquila.**  
**Bueno, muchos besos.**

**Ron**

PD: Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que Ron con "tupermarcardo" quería decir supermercado. Ya me contarás como es la experiencia de estar con Malfoy en la sección de congelados. También te aconsejo que le lleves a tiendas de ropa cara, si no, dudo mucho que quiera comprar nada. Te quiere

Harry

_PD2: Dios Hermy, deshazte de Malfoy y ven aquí conmigo por favor, esto es un aburrimiento sin ti. Mi madre, tan lista ella, se pensó que me aburriría sola, y me ha traído a Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur, para que esté conmigo. ¡No la soporto! Es una pija, mimada y consentida. Puag…Te suplica que vuelvas_

_Ginny_

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa. ¡Como le gustaría hacer lo que le pedía Ginny! Pero sabía muy bien que no lo podía hacer, ya no podía echarse atrás. Ansiaba más que nunca que empezara el curso de nuevo, así ya no tendría que ocuparse más del maldito de Malfoy, con independencia de que este volviese al castillo a cursar su séptimo y último curso o no. No se dio cuenta de que él había cogido la carta de la mesa donde la había puesto Hermione y que la había leído. -Ni sueñes Granger en llevarme al súp…súper…supermercado.- dijo volviendo a mirar la carta para cerciorarse de que había dicho bien la palabra.  
-Por mí perfecto, así te mueres de hambre y no te soporto más.  
-No sabes cuento te odio Granger


End file.
